¿Mutación?
by TMNTGIRL LOVESTAR
Summary: Anna, es una chica sencilla, que va de viaje a Nueva York. En donde, accidentalmente, le cae un bote de mutágeno encima. Por culpa de haberse encontrado a una lindísima tortuga abandonada en la calle y cogerla antes del accidente, muta a tortuga. Las tortugas Ninja la encuentran tras haber mutado, entonces se la llevan a su casa, donde vivirá, hasta que se encuentren antídoto.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA (EN ESTE PERFIL, PORQUE TENGO OTRO, SACAMAY13, POR SI QUIEREN ECHARLE UN VISTAZO) **

**BUENO, PUES NADA, PODEIS LEER: **

* * *

Caminaba como si nada por las calles de Nueva York, se me había escapado el avión y ya no podía hacer nada. El plazo en el hotel se me había acabado, no tenía dinero y el móvil se me había caído en un charco, así que no podía hablar con nadie. Estaba sola, caminando por la calle, a paso rápido. Sin saber a dónde ir, sin rumbo..

Ya estaba cansada, así que decidí pararme un segundo. Cuando del callejón oscuro escuché un ruido. Por supuesto me asusté y miré a ese lugar con terror. Me temí lo peor, ¡una rata gigante, o peor aún una cucaracha gigante! Pero en realidad había exagerado, solo era una linda tortuguita de nada. Por cierto muy mona la tortuga esa.

Me acerqué a ella, cargando con mi maleta de viaje, seguidamente la dejé en un lado. Cogí a la tortuga, con un pañuelo la limpié.

-¿Qué haces aquí precioso o... preciosa?-Le dije.

De pronto escuché una voz:

-Hey, chicos allí hay otro.

Quise huir, pero antes de darme cuenta, un líquido viscoso y de un color verde fosforescente, me había caído encima. Dejé la tortuga en el suelo, muy bruscamente, intenté quitarme el líquido de mi cabeza, hombros y manos. Ya que picaba mucho, y todos mis huesos dolían. Pero no podía quitármelo, y de la molestia que me producía, me caí al suelo. Lo último que recuerdo era ver un frasco roto en el suelo.

* * *

¿Estaba dormida? ¿O no? ¿Estaría... muerta? Una luz iluminó mis párpados. Yo inconscientemente, los abrí. Estaba en una especie de médico, o laboratorio, pero todo estaba muy borroso.

-El reflejo de la pupila es correcto.- Miré hacia el que me hablaba. Cada vez veía mejor.- ¿Cómo estás?

Me asusté, cómo no, había una especie de tortuga.. gigante, con una máscara/cinta/antifaz lila puesto.

-¡MUTANTES! ¿MUTANTES? ¡MUTANTES!-grité. Todos ellos se me quedaron mirando extraño. Señalé al de la máscara/cinta/antifaz lila. A su alrededor habían otros tres. Pero había algo en lo que no había caído para nada. Mi mano, era diferente. ¡ERA, ERA...! ¡ERA VERDEE! No hice otra cosa que gritar muy fuerte de terror, miré mi otra mano. Era igual. Tenía ganas de llorar. Me senté en uno de los bordes de aquella "camilla" si es que se puede llamar así... Mis pies eran igual.. verdes, más anchos y con tres dedos. Igual que mis manos. Estaba totalmente aterrada.- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Te trajimos esto, seguro que es tuyo...-Dijo uno. Señalando la maleta.

-¡MI MALETA!

Me levanté de un sobresalto de la "camilla" y corrí hacia ella, la abrí y busqué un espejo. Me miré en él, y...

-¡AHHHH!-Grité aterrada.- Mi cara, ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué me parezco a vosotros?- Tenía la cara, como de tortuga, me parecía, a una mezcla entre el de rojo y el de azul, pero con mi pelo largo marrón liso y no estaba tan fuerte. Miré mi espalda, tenía un caparazón, marrón. Un plastrón de tortuga, que marcaba un poco las curvas, Ya, tenía 15 años... Y mis pies, eran más anchos.

Me puse de pie tras reflexionar un poco. Suspiré y los miré a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No eras antes así?- Me dijo el de Lila.

-No, la verdad es que no..- Dije con ganas de llorar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo el mismo.

-Anna.

-Yo soy Donnie, y ellos mis hermanos, Leonardo, Raphael, y Michaelangelo.-Dijo señalando a cada uno de las tortugas.-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si, ¿Qué me ha pasado?-Dije.

-Has mutado... Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ese nuevo cuerpo...-Dijo.

-He mutado... muy bien... muy bien..-Dije sarcástica. Con muchas ganas de llorar.-Genial... estupendo..-No pude aguantar más y empecé a llorar.

-Relájate.-Me dijo el de azul, que se me acercó muy rápidamente y me puso una mano en el hombro. Le miré a los ojos. Y empecé a llorar más.- No, no, no.- Me sentó en una silla.-Relájate, respira.- Hice exactamente lo que me dijo.-Eso es, Eso es...

De pronto una gran rata salió de la puerta metálica de aquella sala.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Dijo, luego me miró.- ¿Otra tortuga?

-Es Anna, Maestro Splinter.-Dijo Mikey. Miré a la rata, me quedé petrificada.

-U-U-NA UN-A.-NA... ¡UNA RATA GIGANTEEE!-Tras mirarla así, me desmayé del susto.

Cuando desperté estaba de nuevo en la "camilla", no había abierto los ojos cuando empecé a hablar.

-Hay, he tenido un sueño terrible, era que...-Abrí los ojos, y los miré.-NO, No era un sueño...-Dije con voz temblorosa.

-Anna, relájate. "La rata" es nuestro sensei. No te va ha hacer daño.-Me dijo Leonardo.

-Ya, ya me relajo, pero es que en un día todo me ha salido mal.-Me levanté de la "camilla", me puse las manos en la cara.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos lo quieres contar?-Me preguntó Donnie.

-Pues... 1º Me había olvidado por completo de que hoy salía mi avión de regreso a casa, para colmo, me echaron del hotel en el que me hospedaba. Luego en la calle, un carterista se llevó mi cartera con todo mi dinero, menos mal que no tengo tarjeta de crédito y que mi carné está en la maleta. Mientras paseaba, intenté llamar a mis padres por si podían recogerme o pagarme el vuelo, pero resultó que mi móvil, pues se cayó en un charco de barro y quedó así, un momento.-Fui a mi maleta, la abrí y saqué el móvil. Luego se lo mostré.- Luego me paré un segundo, y acabé así... ¡Vaya Día!

-Una cosa, lo del móvil puedo arreglártelo, no te preocupes...-Me dijo Donatello, tenía cara de sabelotodo.-Tu déjamelo por aquí, que en un par de días estará arreglado y bonito.-Yo se lo di.

-Gracias.

-¿Anna?-Me dijo Splinter.

-¿Sí?-Aunque ya estuviese más relajada y tranquila seguía teniendo un poco de miedo a la rata.

-Ya sabes que no podrás irte a ningún lugar estando mutada, ¿lo sabías?.

-Ya.. es obvio, Pero si no tengo ningún sitio en dónde quedarme.

-Podrías quedarte aquí hasta que encontremos una manera de volverte humana de nuevo..

-Si...

-Hay una habitación libre, podrías ocuparla.

-Gracias.- Agradecí, aunque estaba algo asustada, quedarme con una familia extraña que no conocía de nada, en unas asquerosas y apestosas alcantarillas, de la ciudad. Sin poder salir durante bastante tiempo... ¿Qué pasaría con mi instituto? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Mi familia? Solo estaba pasando unas relajantes vacaciones. ¿Qué les digo: "Mamá, no puedo volver porque ahora soy una tortuga mutante? Como si fuesen a creerme. ¿Les digo que me quedo con mi tía Elizabeth? Pero, de dos maneras, no puedo comunicarme con ellos así que...

-Le acompaño, sensei.-Le dijo Leo-

-Vale hijo.

Salimos de allí, de la habitación. Pude ver que ese lugar era bastante amplio. Me gustaba. Había una pequeña televisión, unos sofás, una habitación al estilo japonés. Que solo vi desde fuera. Una cocina, creo. Un baño.. una especie de rampa que subía a otro piso en medio de la sala. Y supongo que los dormitorios de las tortugas. En un lado había uno más. Entramos en ese. Estaba al lado del resto de los dormitorios. Todo en el dormitorio era normal. Una cama, un escritorio, un armario, una mesa de noche, una estantería, un espejo grande y una alfombra.

-Bueno, este será tu dormitorio a partir de ahora.- Me dijo él.

-Vale..

-Puedes dejar tus cosas en el armario, si quieres.

-Vale, gracias.

-Bueno ahora me voy, son las doce de la noche, creo que lo mejor que deberías hacer es descansar un poco. ¿No crees?

-Si, creo yo..

-Pues, que descanses. Adiós.-Salió por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

-Adiós...-Dije yo a lo bajito.

Recorrí la habitación con un rápido vistazo. Miré la puerta con dos ventanas translúcidas azules. La estantería. La cama.. Me senté en ella. Era más cómoda de lo que parecía. Puse la maleta sobre la cama y la abrí, de nuevo. Empecé a sacar la ropa y a guardarlas en el armario. A veces me paraba un poco y miraba la prenda, posiblemente, esto ya no me lo voy a poder poner más. Cuando terminé con eso, continué con los objetos. Llevaba un pequeño álbum de fotos, bastante grueso, en donde guardaba fotos desde cuando era un bebé hasta antes de esto. Todavía quedaban páginas sin completar. Lo coloqué en la estantería. Luego mi cámara de fotos, mis accesorios (pulseras, collares, pendientes, y tobilleras), mis zapatos, Que no se qué hacer con ellos, porque tenía los tobillos realmente gruesos, cómo los de las tortugas (Leo, Donnie, Raphael y Mikey). Y más cosas, que eran importantes para mí, que coloqué en la estantería. Debo nombrar a mi peluchito de pingüino, que tenía desde niña...

Pasado esto. Me intenté poner mi pijama de Estrellas, que extrañamente me sirvió, la parte inferior, la superior, con el caparazón no cabía mucho.. jeje.. pero además, el plastrón de tortuga me servía como una camiseta para toda la vida..

Cuando terminé de hacer bobadas, de esas, me acosté en la cama intentando quedarme dormida...

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Además os digo. Qué tengo otro perfil, pero este es porque, tengo un canal de YouTube, y quería hacerme uno con el nombre de mi cuenta de YouTube, Bahh... bobadas mías. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento no haber continuado con la historia, pero es que he estado muy ocupada.. **

**Bueno vamos a continuar. **

* * *

No podía dormir, pensando en esto que acababa de pasar. Me miraba las manos, porque no creía que era una tortuga. Posiblemente, todo hubiese sido un sueño, un raro y absurdo sueño. Nada de esto hubiese pasado. Pero, es que todo parecía tan real.

Pasaban las horas. No puedo decir que hora era, por que no tenía ningún reloj en que comprobarla. Me levanté de la cama, un poco asustada. Sin hacer ningún ruido, abrí la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Había una puerta medio abierta de las habitaciones de los mutantes, de donde se podían escuchar algunos ronquidos. Volví a cerrar la puerta muy lentamente, para que nadie me escuchase. Caminé hacia la cama en donde me senté y encendí la luz. Y abrí mi maleta de viaje. Empecé a buscar algún objeto o algo que me sirviese para distraerme. No encontré nada. Vi mi peluchito de pingüino en la estantería. Pero eso no serviría de nada para relajarme.

Cerré la maleta, y suspiré...

-¿Anna?-Escuché desde fuera.

-¿Si?-Me asusté.

-¿Estas bien, necesitas algo?-Dijo, creo que era uno de los chicos. Pero no estaba segura de cual.

-Si. Si... n-no te preocupes.-Apagué la luz y me acosté muy rápido.

-Vale. Buenas noches.

-Bu-Buenas noches.-Luego cerré los ojos. Sabía que no me iba a quedar dormida, pero no era cierto.

Abrí los ojos, era de día. Me levanté de la cama. Me miré en el espejo, cogí un peine y me peiné el pelo. Luego abrí un poco la puerta para comprobar si se habían despertado ya o no, pero la cerré justo cuando vi que uno de ellos se acercaba a mi puerta. Me hice a un lado. Tocó en la puerta.

-¿Anna? ¿Estás despierta?-Dijo

-Em... s-si si -Respondí nerviosa.

-Pues entonces ven a desayunar con nosotros. ¿Puedes salir ahora y te acompaño a la cocina?

-Si, si, ya salgo..-Abrí la puerta. Y salí. Era el de la cinta esa azul. ¿Leo? Si eso Leo. Su nombre es LEO, LEONARDO.

Leo, me acompañó a la cocina que se encontraba tras una cortina. Allí estaban todos los demás comiendo algo. Me quedé parada, sin saber que hacer. ¿Me siento allí como si nada? ¿O me quedo aquí?

-Siéntate Anna.-Dijo uno, el de naranja y las pequitas. Mikey..

Yo me senté en una de las sillas que allí habían. Estaba tan acostumbrada a comer rodeado de mis padres y mi hermana o mis amigas que se me hacía raro estar rodeado de chicos en una mesa.

-¿Te gustan las tortitas? ¿O los cereales?-Dijo Mikey de nuevo.

-Las tortitas están bien.-Respondí.

-¿Cuántas quieres?-Me preguntó.

- 1 o 2.-Dije. Seguidamente me dio en un plato dos tortitas que tenían muy buena pinta. Un tenedor y un cuchillo.

Los demás también comían, como si nada, como otro día cualquiera. En cambio a mí me incomodaba estar allí. Hablaban de batallas, o de videojuegos, no era raro, eran chicos. Aunque a mí me encantan los videojuegos.

-¿Y tu que te cuentas, Anna?-Me preguntó el de morado, Donnie..

-Pues, nada en verdad...-Respondí.

-Queremos saber algo de ti.. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

- Bueno, me gustan muchas cosas... pero lo principal es el teatro, actuar..., también jugar a los videojuegos y montar en skate... Pero... vaya tontería ¿no?-Reí un poco.

- No es ninguna tontería Anna. Es lo que te gusta...-Dijo Donnatello.

-Por ejemplo a mi me encanta montar en Skate, jugar a videojuegos y comer pizza.-Dijo Mikey. Yo me reí.

Por fin después de todo lo que había pasado sonreía. Era extraño porque todavía me sentía extraña al estar aquí rodeada por estos extraños seres.

Terminamos de comer. Nos levantamos de la mesa. Yo no sabía que hacer ahora. ¿Me voy al dormitorio? ¿Me quedo con ellos?

Los chicos se fueron al salón uno detrás del otro riéndose. Yo me quedé allí indecisa. Cuando volvió atrás Mikey.

-Venga ven con nosotros... -Me dijo en lo que me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba a donde ellos estaban.

Me senté en el sofá observándolos, no podía hacer otra cosa y no quería hablar con ellos. Ya que al ser chicos ni me entenderían. De pronto una chica pelirroja entró a donde estábamos saludando.

-Hola chicos...- Me miró.- ¿Otra tortuga?

-Sí, es Anna.- Dijo Donnie.

-Hola, Anna. Yo soy April- Se me presentó la chica.

-Hola..-Dije.

April, se sentó en el sofá, al lado mío. Como si intentase ser mi amiga. Pero yo no estaba muy animada para eso en ese justo momento. De la nada empecé a llorar. Me había acordado de mis padres, y que es posible que no les volviese a ver más. Ya que no puedo salir de aquí, con mi aspecto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Me preguntó la pelirroja.

-N-Nada...-Respondí gimoteando, no podía estar allí con tanta gente en una habitación. Así que me fui a mi dormitorio. En donde me desahogue. "Todo va a salir, bien. Volveré a estar con ellos." Me decía a mi misma. Con lo que me tranquilicé bastante. Me di cuenta de que ya había pasado un rato. Así que salí fuera. En el salón no había nadie. Estaban todos en el lugar de aspecto japonés. Me acerqué a mirar. Estaban saltando de un lado a otro, dando volteretas en el aire, pegando patadas. Me pareció impresionante.

La rata, me miró y me invitó a pasar. Yo me senté junto a April, en donde me sentía un poco mejor. Me senté de rodillas al estilo japonés. Y observé el entrenamiento...


	3. Chapter 3

**^-^HOLA^-^ **

**Bueno, vamos a continuar con la historia. Si tienen alguna petición, no tienen más que decírmela. ^-^**

* * *

Estaba allí sentada. Al lado de April. Observando el entrenamiento. Me impresionó todo lo que podían hacer. ¿Se entrenaban para algo en particular o por diversión?  
Todos tenían armas ninja: Katanas, nunchakus, Sais, etc...

Cuando terminaron, los chicos salieron de la habitación. April seguía a mi lado.

-Así que Anna... ¿Has sido siempre una tortuga?-Me preguntó entusiasmada.

-En realidad..., no..-Le dije.-Solo llevo dos días, más o menos siendo así.

-¡Oh!-Se impresionó.-¿Y que te pasó?

-Realmente no lo sé. Me acerqué a un callejón porque había una pequeña tortuga abandonada. Y de pronto me vi cubierta de un líquido verde pegajoso, viscoso..-Expliqué.

-¿Mutágeno?-

-Sí supongo qué será eso.-Dije algo triste, tenía una sensación agobiante. De pronto se me acercó Splinter, que me puso una mano en el hombro. Yo miré hacia él, ya que tenía la mirada fija al suelo.

-Anna. No te preocupes. Recuperarás tu anterior tu, no te preocupes. Volverás con tu familia y con tus amigos. Por ello, lo que creo más conveniente, es que no te preocupes por esto. Si sigues así estarás mal la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que, lo mejor es mantener una buena autoestima. - Me recomendó el sensei.

-Eso es cierto Anna.-Me dijo April.

-Ya...-Dije.

April se levantó y me extendió la mano para ayudarme. Yo me levanté. Caminamos fuera del dojo.

-Ya sé que estar rodeada de chicos no es lo mejor, pero puede que en algún momento resulte divertido...-Sonrió. En ese momento un dolor enorme apareció de la nada en mi cabeza. Por lo que se notó mi molestia.- Anna, ¿Estás bien?- Me dijo preocupada.

-Sí, solo que me encuentro algo cansada y me duele la cabeza. Nada más- Intenté sonreír.

-Ven, vamos a sentarte.- Me agarró del brazo, y me guió al sofá donde estaban los chicos jugando a videojuegos.

-Gracias April..

-¿Qué ocurre April?- Dijo Donnie.

-Anna no se encuentra muy bien...-Dijo. Donnie me tocó la frente.

-¿Tendrá fiebre?-Dijo el mutante. Yo me sorprendí. ¿Cómo iba a tener fiebre si hacía un momento estaba perfectamente? Donnie desapareció un instante, y apareció con un botiquín.

Leo, Raphael y Mikey. Me miraban. Por lo que me sentía algo incómoda. Del botiquín Donatello sacó un termómetro. Que me colocó en una axila. Yo estaba alucinando con lo que estaba pasando. Pasados unos minutos Donnie retiró el termómetro.

-Lo que decía. 38 grados centígrados. Tienes fiebre. Seguro que será una gripe. No te preocupes. Con un poco de reposo, estarás bien. Espera..-Sacó unas pastillas.-Y estas pastillas, es para la molestia, y además te ayudarán a recuperarte pronto.

Yo atendía a Donatello y sus explicaciones de las pastillas. Pero estaba más atenta a la cara de preocupación de Leonardo. Lo que me llamó muchísimo la atención. Pero eso seguro que es normal. Es el mayor. Por lo tanto se acordará de cuando sus hermanos se ponían enfermos de pequeños... puede ser...

-¿De acuerdo?-Terminó Donnie de explicar.

-Si..-Dije.

-Ahora vuelve al dormitorio y descansa. April, ve con ella, por favor. Tampoco es que ahora se sienta sola.-Recomendó Donnatello.

April me acompañó al dormitorio. Me senté en la cama. April se apoyó en la pared.

-¡Qué recuerdos!-Dijo.

-¿Recuerdos?-Pregunté-¿Tu también te tuviste que quedar aquí?

-Si.. me acuerdo perfectamente.. habían secuestrado a mi padre.. y los alienígenas me querían a mí..-Rió bajito.

-¿Alienígenas?

-Sí los que hicieron que ahora estás así. Ellos crearon el mutágeno, Anna.

Me empezó a doler aún más mi cabeza. April se dio cuenta y me dejó sola en la habitación.

-Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Si necesitas algo me dices..-Dijo mientras salía.

Abrí la cama y me acosté en ella. Muy rápidamente me quedé dormida. Entonces, de la nada escuché un ruido. En la puerta. No quise mirar. Y decidí hacerme la dormida.

-¿Anna?¿Estás despierta?-Dijo-Ya veo que no. Te dejo la comida aquí, sobre el escritorio. Que descanses.- Era April. Que salió por la puerta yo la miré de reojo.

Cuando se había ido. Me levanté de la cama muy lentamente. Por suerte con la dormilona, se me había quitado el dolor de cabeza. Cogí la comida, una sopa oriental de fideos, bien calentita. Me la comí y después salí fuera de la habitación. April estaba sentada al lado de un chico normal. El chico estaba leyendo una revista. Y April veía la televisión. Yo me quedé petrificada. No sabía que hacer. ¿Salgo ahí? Pero es que si salgo el chico me verá. Y me da cosa, con este extraño aspecto. April me miró.

-Anna, ¿estás mejor? Ven..

-Eh... si.. estoy bien-Me acerqué a ella. Algo nerviosa.

-¿Otro mutante?-Preguntó el chico a April.

-Si, Casey esta es Anna, Anna este es Casey.-Nos presentó.

-Hola...-Dije tímida.

-Hola.-Dijo él.

-Si estás buscando a los chicos, Anna. Se han ido..-Dijo April. Justo estaba pensando en eso.

-¿Ellos pueden salir?-Dije.

-Si, pero van a luchar... ¿Sabes?

-¿A luchar?

-Si, contra Shredder... un señor muy malo que izo cosas muy malas, a Splinter, y tal...

- Ah, vale...-Dije. Miré hacia los lados. De pronto llegaron los chicos. Yo los miré. Hablaban y parecían haber salido victoriosos de su batalla.

-¿Anna? ¿Estás mejor?- Dijo Leonardo.

-Si..-Sonreí.

-Pues... te hemos traído una cosa.-¿Traído una cosa? ¿Qué cosa? Raphael se me acercó un poco. Entre sus manos tenía una pequeña tortuguita.-¿Puede ser esta la pequeña tortuguita que ayudastes?- Era verdad. ¿Cómo no había caído? era la pequeña tortuga. Me había dado pena haberla dejado allí, la verdad.

-Gracias, chicos.- Sonreí. Leonardo se ruborizó. Cogí la tortuga que se encontraba entre los brazos de Raphael. Donatello y Mikey observaba.

Fui con April, a que le empecé a decir que esa era la tortuga. Qué había tocado. Y en la que había mutado yo...

-Hola... Donatello- Dijo amenazante Casey.

-Hola... Casey...-Dijo Donnie. Igual de enfadado.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?-Susurré a April.

-Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea.-Me respondió susurrando.

De pronto mi malestar volvió. April me aconsejó que me fuese a descansar otro poco. Leonardo me acompañó esta vez ya que me podía prestar alguna que otra cosa para acomodar a la tortuguita. Fuimos al dormitorio. Leonardo colocó una especie de sillita con un cojín.

-Gracias por haberte acordado de mí, Leo...-Dije feliz.

-No ha sido nada. En realidad colaboramos todos.-Respondió riéndose y algo ruborizado.

Yo me reí. Le miré y él me miró a mí. Tal punto en que las dos miradas conectaron. Nos quedamos paralizados un par de segundos.

-Ejem... bueno.. será mejor que descanses.-Me dijo tosiendo, como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Si, si. Será lo mejor..

Leo salió de la habitación tras decir: "descansa bien". ¿Qué acababa de pasar en ese momento? Nunca había sentido algo parecido, nunca me había pasado nada de eso...

¡QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO!


End file.
